


Middle Man

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realizes late one night that he is sick and tired of the direction in which his life is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Man

John sat in his apartment listening to the sound of traffic from the street staring into the depths of a glass of bourbon. He found his mind wandering over the events of the past six months and he was still at a loss as to how his life had become so complicated.

&/&/&

His need to prevent his partner from self-destructing had placed him in the middle of Andy and Lt. Fancy’s escalating battle of wills.

His dedication to his job had him in the middle of a divorce.

His attraction to Janice had dumped him in the middle of a cover up.

His second job had him in the middle of a murder investigation.

His desire to protect the new kid, Martinez, from becoming labeled a snitch had put him in the middle of an IAB sting.

&/&/&

John looked at the clock on sitting on top of the television and saw that it was the middle of the night. He had no clear cut answers on how to fix his life. He just knew that he was tired of being the middle man in most of his relationships.

He sighed.

He knocked back the glass of bourbon.

He set the glass on the coffee table and shuffled off to bed.

After some twisting and turning, he finally fell asleep in the middle of the bed.

fin


End file.
